


Mouthy

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dom Tony Stark, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn, Power Bottom Loki (Marvel), Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki is a power bottom.





	Mouthy

“Pin me to the wall,” Loki demanded, “hold me so I can’t move.”

Tony leaned his weight into Loki’s body.

“Shove your cock into me,” Loki insisted, “make it hurt.”

Tony pushed himself inside.

“Now fuck me hard,” Loki yelled.

“You are such a goddamn brat,” Tony growled. He began to pound Loki into the wall.

“Spank me,” Loki cried.

Tony grunted and smacked Loki’s ass.

“Harder,” Loki shouted, “spank me harder, fuck me harder.”

Tony clamped his hand over Loki’s mouth.

“Shut the fuck up, Loki.”

Loki made a muffled moan, and behaved for the rest of the fucking.


End file.
